admiral
by Bushkasonic
Summary: The admiral doesn't want to admit that Jaden deserted him so he kidnaps him and forces him to work in his academy. Can Sirus and co save him before the admiral turns to brainwashing.


The Admiral's revenge

Chapter one: The kidnapping of Jaden.

Chumley and Sirus rested on their beds watching Jaden sort out his duel deck. It had been four weeks since Jaden had disappeared from the academy. The room had regained its warmness and no longer felt alone.

Jaden put his deck in his backpack and tucked himself into the bed under Sirus's. Sirus waited for a sound he had not heard in years. Then it came, the gentle loud sound of Jaden snoring. Chumley was already asleep so Sirus leaned forward, smiling proudly and turned off the light.

Outside the run down place of the Slither red dorm, a large submarine surfaced by the bank. On its back, a platform opened and a short, fat, bearded man raised though the hole. His eyes shone cunningly and he leaned onto a railing. A walkway appeared from the side of the underwater ship and four men ran down the walkway. The man followed.

"He's in there boys," said the man smiling, "use the tracker to find him and when you do bring him to me."

"Sir," chanted the men. The short man jumped up and down, hushing them. Sighing, he gave them the signal to start the search.

As each man went to each door and scanned a small device against the wood, the short man danced excitedly. Soon he will have his first mate again and this time he will make sure he will not get away. "My special room I personally made for you will soon drive you in my direction," he chuckled to himself.

"Sir," whispered a young, clean shaven sailor, leaning over from the top floor, "we've found him."

The short man and the two sailors searching downstairs walked up to the man's side. The man's companion was listening to the oak door. "They are all asleep in there sir. Three of them."

"I will go in first," said the short man, pulling out of his pocket a hankie chief, "you lot keep an eye on the others."

"Aye, aye sir," chanted the men quietly. The man rolled his eyes and slowly and carefully picked the lock and opened the door. The three inhabitants lay on their beds, still asleep. Though the darkness, the man recognised the little brunette sleeping on the bottom bunk. "Sleep tight my first mate, the world will look very different when you do."

Gently to not wake him up, the short man rolled him to his back and tied the hankie chief around his mouth. He secured it with a tight knot between his untidy hair and signalled the men. The men backed away as the short man hoysted the small boy on his shoulders. Carefully he carried the boy outside. "Bring the boy's backpack and clothes. He will be gone a long time." The men sneaked in and quietly as little mice, searched the room.

Sirus heard a bang and sleepily opened his eyes. Though his blurry vision, he saw four men stuffing his friend Jaden's things in a black bin bag outside. One of the men was holding Jaden's backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey," Sirus shouted. The men startled and ran to the door. Sirus swung off his bed yelling Jaden's name. There was no reply, not even an answering snore. Sirus looked to the bed and gasped. The bed sheets were on the floor, ruffled. "Chumley," cried Sirus, heading for the door, "warn everyone. Jaden's been kidnapped."

Sirus thundered down the stairs, ignoring the voice of Chumley shouting the news of Jaden's kidnapping. Doors swung open and students came out: some rubbing their eyes while others thrusting their arms into red jackets. Turning sharply, Sirus saw his friend's captives enter a familiar submarine. Jaden was gagged on the man's shoulder, still snoring.

"Jaden," screamed Sirus as he and other red Slithers raced to the bank. He spotted Bastion and Alexis among them. Chaz was taking his time behind them.

Hearing his name, Jaden stirred and looked up. His eyes flashed as he realised what was happening. Struggling, he tried to escape but the man held him tight on his shoulder. In a desperate action, he reached out to Sirus.

Sirus held his hand and cried out his friend's name. He tried to run to the submarine but a pair of yellow slieved arms wrapped themselves around his chest. He looked up at Bastion.

"Don't risk it Sirus. It could make it worse for Jaden." Sirus could only watch as Jaden, still reaching for his best friend, disappeared behind a metal door. With a roar of an engine, the submarine disappeared under the water.


End file.
